The 57th Hunger Games
by gaptasticventure
Summary: "I turned my flashlight back off, not wanting to hurt her eyes. In the dark, it's hard to tell if someone's crying if they're not making any noise."-
1. The 57th Hunger Games

**Arena 10:40a.m**

* * *

The careers had just counted the fallen tributes they had killed at the bloodbath, and waited for the sound of their cannons. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,

Each cannon followed by a picture in the sky of the dead tribute. But only 6 cannons had sounded, and the careers had counted 7. They recounted over and over, until it dawned on them. Someone wasn't dead.

* * *

**Gamemakers Control Room**

Seneca Crane, head Gamemaker, stood in front of a large screen complete with a map of the 57th Hunger Games arena, and hidden cameras eying each tributes every move. Each gamemaker has their own personal screen, where their job is to make each Hunger Games as interesting, and bloody as possible. If not liked by the citizens of the capital, consequences could be death, proving being a Gamemaker isn't the easiest job ever.

Seneca silently sighed knowing he was right not to sound cannon for the boy who had just crawled away from the bloodbath, barely alive. He had taken a kick to the head and an axe blow to the chest, but somehow managed to hold on to his life. The last Gamemaker made the mistake of sounding cannon when a tribute was still alive, and let's just say, he's no longer living. He watched the careers wander around for a bit, looking for their missing kill, before he walked back to his chair to give orders on what creäture would be implanted into the arena.

* * *

**Back to Arena, 11:25a.m**

Clinton Dachner, with his jacket covered in blood and dirt, limped to a tree, using the support of a stick he had found in the forest. Gazing up at the sky, He immediately felt safer knowing he had some protection from the tall tress above him. He had made plans to ally with Ariana Phan, instead she ran straight for the trees, while Clinton took off for the cornucopia.

He used the lowest branch he could find to pull himself up the tree, and then placed his stick on a higher one. He climbed two more branches until feeling high enough up. He proudly sat the small backpack on his lap that he had grabbed from the cornucopia. He slowly removed its contents, a bottle, a knife, a jar full of cream, and a nicely folded blanket tucked on the bottom. He grabbed his knife and began sharpening his stick, as spear throwing was his specialty.

* * *

Arianna Phan walked through the forest holding a rock in one hand. Not far from the opening of where the cornucopia resides, she found a small river. She cupped her hands filled them with water and immediately began to drink it. To thirsty to check if it was poisonous. Used to walking barefoot, she removed her right boot and filled it with water, and quickly trekked off, knowing the careers would probably attempt to claim the spot. As she ran off she noticed something. The river had begun to freeze over.

* * *

**5 days ago, District 5**

Cornelius Sparks helped carry metal poles to the equipment manager. "We need these up by tomorrow." Huge thunder-storm coming, it would be a shame if we didn't harvest its electricity," Said the manager. Partnered with District 3, they had invented advanced underground lightning poles that run all through District 1, 2, 3, and of course 5. The system takes electricity from lightning rods, and gives power to the districts, which is then sent and used to power the capital. Cornelius soon left his morning shift, and headed to the Reaping's.

Scarlet Skim did her usual welcome speech followed by the somewhat lengthy video of why the Hunger Games are held as an event, and why all the boys and girls of ages 12-18 are pulled from their homes to attend the annual Reaping.

"It's time, its time!" Time for me to pick this year's tributes, to represent District 5 in the 57th Hunger Games!" She picked the girl Nesmith Mite. And then picked Cornelius out of the glass jar. "Cornelius Sparks!" Cornelius walked on stage and stared intensely at the crowed. As he and Nessie (as everyone calls her) walked to the car that takes them to the train, he skipped saying goodbye to anyone. Cornelius noticed Nessie crying softly, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll end you quickly" There was no more crying after that.

* * *

**Arena 12:30a.m**

Clinton sat in the tree with the blanket over him. He had decided that he was going to stay up all night. He had applied the cream to his wound, but was still in no position to move, even though he didn't feel a thing. "BOOM!" The cannon sounded in the distance, followed by the picture of Nesmith Mite. That was the first sound in about an hour, but there were more sounds coming his way, footsteps. People were coming.

**Please Review!**


	2. Allies at Dawn

**Tribute Interviews, 2 days ago**

The Silhouette of a man sitting in a chair on a dark stage could be seen by the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman," boomed the announcer's voice, the man of ceremony's. The man

Capable of getting all 24 tributes juicy information in less than an hour, Caesar Flickman!" Caesar jumped out of his chair, through his arms up and smiled.

The lights on stage flashed all about until stopping to focus on the man in red.

"Thank-you, thank-you, said Caesar Flickman "and welcome, to the 57th Annual Hunger Games!

Cheers and applauses could be heard from the audience.

"Now, in just a few minutes, our female tribute from District 1 will walk right out here onto stage with me, are you ready?!"

The crowd screamed with joy and anticipation signifying that yes, they were ready.

"I give you, Willow Wilcox!" Caesar said with almost as much excitement as the audience. Willow walked on to the stage wearing a pink long dress, with ribbons falling ever so gracefully from the sides. She had a ribbon in her hair as well, and sat down in a chair right beside Caesar.

"Interesting choice of clothing Willow, said Caesar "I love it!" Apparently, so did the crowd. Willow smiled. "So Willow, do you feel prepared?"

"Actually Caesar, I can say that I'm quite more than prepared, I'm ready." Said Willow with a serious look on her face.

"Ready are you? Let's give Willow a hand!" Caesar grabbed Willows hand and held it high.

The crowd applauded.

**Arena 12:19**

Nesmith Mite had been running for a long time. Unsure of what might actually be chasing her, she did know that it had a huge body and silver white fur. She wished she could be in any other place at the moment. It would only be a matter of time until she could no longer keep her pace. She dropped to her knees and thought about home. She saw her 2 brothers and 1 sister and smiled at the thought. Holding back her tears, she closed her eyes and waited.

Nessie's cannon could be heard in the distance.

**Training Room 2 days ago, Quarter Spandexes POV**

**As much as I'd like to win this thing alone, I knew it wasn't possible and I needed an ally. I had of course many to choose from, like Clinton Dachner. But based on the way his interview went, most likely not a good pick. As I walk by the weight lifting section, I see Titus Malone holding his own on the monkey bars, which might actually be too small for him. He's defiantly off the list. The careers have taken over the weapon stations, which leave's survival and endurance stations.**

**Arena 12:31**

Clinton tried to stay quiet, but the fast beating of his heart caused him to take frequent breaths**.** The boy walked past Clinton's tree and sat down in front of the next. This boy would defiantly be of threat to Clinton because of the angle of which he was sitting at, not to mention one wrong move could send him staring in Clinton's direction. As much as he tried to stay awake, he was slowly falling asleep. So he told himself he'd just close his eyes for a couple of minutes**.** What was a couple of minutes soon turned into an hour, and then many hours.

**Clinton Dachner POV 6:30**

**By the time I was awake, the boy by the tree was staring directly at me. Even though I'm terrible aim I pulled my knife out anyway, preparing to make my first kill. I did my best to aim, but stopped as I saw his hands waving in a stop motion. When he asked me to ally, of course I was hesitant, but as I remember watching past Hunger Games, I realize allies almost always get farther. As I slowly climbed back down, he begins to wave some type of jar at me. Whatever it was, it was almost empty.**

**Arena 6:40**

Titus Malone, from District 6 was starving. His District partner Maggie had died in the Cornucopia Bloodbath. As he was walking wearing his 2 backpacks from the cornucopia, he spotted Corinne Blansheft trying to climb down a tree. He thought this as his only chance and bolted for the tree. Corinne shocked to see him coming tried to scramble back up but couldn't manage the strength. Titus snatched her leg and yanked dislocating it. The sharp pain shot through Corinne causing her to scream in pain. She tried to stab Titus with a stick but it barely marked him. In moments she was thrown out of the tree onto the ground with her throat slit open by Titus.

BOOM! Birds flew in the distance.

He stared at his kill as if the moment of truth. He then grabbed her arm and sunk his teeth into it, and ripped a small chunk of flesh out. He then heard the hovercraft coming to pick up the body and ran.

**Please Review!**


	3. The BloodBath

**Arena, day ago**

The tributes of the 57th Hunger Games stood tall on their pedestals. Whatever went down at the bloodbath would go down and most of the tributes were prepared for it. After the 60 second countdown, the cannon sounded and all but one tribute bolted for the cornucopia.

Roland Leyland leaped for a backpack. He grabbed it and ran, but was knocked to the ground by Titus. Titus sliced open Roland's stomach with his newly found sword. He then took off with the backpack leaving Roland for dead.

Willow Wilcox fought hand to hand combat with Cornelius Sparks, and was quickly over powered by him. Cornelius quickly abandoned the fight when Willow's district partner Daniel Stevens arrived with a spear.

Cornelius ran off with a belt of knives, and left the bloodbath.

Ariana Phan jumped off her pedestal and ran for the trees, while her district partner Clinton Dachner went the opposite direction. He ran straight for the center of the cornucopia. He witnessed Trenton Dasher attempt to strangle the District 4 girl, and saw Samuel Greaf snap Anthony Taylor's neck.

He reached the inside and saw a huge display of swords, knives, daggers, and sickles and axes on the back wall. Before he could grab one, a hand wrapped around his neck. He grabbed the wrist of the hand, and threw his body into whomever it belonged to. Willow flew backwards into some crates, leaving a bloody gash on her head. She grabbed an axe just as Clinton ran out. Feeling as if he had just defeated the purpose, he stopped to grab a bag.

Willow with blood dripping down her head quickly approached Clinton. She jumped kicked him, and watched him stumble backwards. After a quick swing of her axe he was down, and she ran off to join the careers

After about 5 minutes, Clinton slowly regained conscious and crawled his way to the safety of the trees, along with his hardly earned bag.

Still on her pedestal, Maggie Maven stood tall. With her mind completely blank, she neither moved nor blanked. Coral Marsh approached her, laughed and threw the knife aimed directly at Maggie's heart.

**In all 6 tributes were killed at the bloodbath.**

**Please Review!**


	4. The Careers offer

**Training Center 3 days ago**

The careers had offered Titus Malone a place in their pack at the training center. He turned down the offer and walked off to the sword fighting station. The careers all knew that if they didn't recruit him, he could be a big potential threat in the arena.

Angered by this, Daniel Stevens ran after him.

"Look, I don't see what your problem is, said Daniel, I'm offering you an unlimited supply of food, and protection!"

Titus grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"I don't quite understand what your problem is either", replied Titus, Now holding Daniel by his shirt.

By now, the entire training center was quiet.

"When I say no, I mean no! Do I make myself clear?"

Daniel grabbed a throwing knife, but was shoved to the ground. Then men in white uniforms came and attempted to escort Daniel and Titus out of the station. Titus calmly walked out, while Daniel tried to fight the man. He kicked and punched, forcing them to stun him. As they carried him out, the other careers watched with crazed expressions as their leader was removed from the training center limp.

Then all the moving and skill practicing of the tributes started up again.

Daniel awoke in his high quality room they had given him to stay in. A large glass chandelier hung from above. The room was complete with a bathroom, with nicely folded cloths, towels, and a choice from about 20 of different types of hair conditioning, soap, and makeup. A dresser full of cloths that could last him for months, a flat screen TV, and to top it all off, a window displaying the Capital, with its nightly lit lights on.

**Caesar Flickman' studio 3 days ago**

"And now for our next tribute, ladies and gentleman Trenton Dasher!" Said Caesar Flickman, causing the audience to scream in excitement.

Trenton Dasher ran onto stage, with his fist pumped in the air. He went and sat down by Caesar. The crowd applauded and then grew silent.

"So Trenton, asked Caesar, how's life in District 7?"

Trenton gathered his thoughts.

"Actually Caesar, life's been pretty tough."

"Really?" Caesar looked worried.

"You see, my sister died recently and a lot of us back home have taken it pretty hard," said Trenton.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Caesar said sadly, "and I'm sure the audience is to."

The audience awed with grief.

**Arena 6:55**

Clinton Dachner and Trenton Dasher walked through the woods. As freezing cold as it was, they avoided making a fire to prevent themselves from being trapped. Their jackets would have to do.

They hid in some bushes when they noticed someone ahead holding a boot.

When Ariana Phan heard somebody call her, she took off and ran. It was only then when she realized who was calling her did she stop.

"Clinton! You're still alive? She said. I saw you run straight to the cornucopia, right by the careers!"

"Ya, I'm not dead."

"Well I can see that now."

The tributes talked about their close calls, and decided on a partnership. They took cover under some trees and exchanged goods.

"How many tributes have you killed?" Asked Trenton.

"What makes you think I killed someone," responded Ariana.

"Well the bloody knife in your hand sure gives it away."

Ariana looked at the bloody knife and then back at Trenton. "I stabbed a polar bear," Said Ariana.

"Oh, said Trenton."

"And I got my knife from sponsors'," Said Ariana.

"Well that makes sense," replied Clinton.

The careers cornered Quarter Spandex. Both the Careers and Quarter knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. Daniel Stevens took out his spear and got ready to stab him with it. Quarter tried to run but, Thomas Marque pushed him back into the same spot. The spear pierced straight through his heart, and Quarter dropped dead.

BOOM! The cannon sounded.

**As of now, 10 tributes have been killed. 14 remain.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Technical Difficulties

**Sorry, this chapter maybe poorly written.**

* * *

**Arena 8:00 p.m.**

Clinton and his allies decided to take a break from walking, and snack on the beef strips left in Trenton's bag. Clinton applied more cream to his wound. It was starting to heal. From the area they were resting at, they could easily be spotted. Every time Clinton stared at the spot, he felt uneasy. As if someone was going to sneak up from behind them.

"We should keep moving," he said.

"Keep moving?" Its getting dark. If we run into the careers, or a mutt where done. Said Clinton.

"Ya, 2 knives isn't really going to get something done. Agreed Arianna.

"Well were defiantly not staying here in an opening!" Shouted Clinton.

The others just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Fine, he said, fine! Lets just stay here."

Titus walked through the frosty forest, with his hands gripped around the handle of his sword. He had walked for about a mile, and the day was ending. He had already devoured the food in his backpacks, and had to get more. Up ahead he spotted somebody's rabbit snare. He walked up to it and examined the dead rabbit that had managed to trap itself in it. He cut the rope and only left the small amount wrapped around the rabbets leg. He tied it to his belt, and continued walking. He soon found another snare, not far from where he had found the other one. That one contained a rabbit as well. He did the same to that one and kept walking. His eyes soon met with Samuel Greaf, who had just finished setting another trap.

Samuel wanted to ask if the rabbits hanging below Titus's waist belonged to him, but a little voice in his head told him to remain silent. Instead he took out his machete. The 2 stared at each other for a very longtime, but Samuel soon took off in another direction, causing Titus to give chase. Samuel was running as fast as he possibly could, barely outrunning Titus. Titus lunged at Samuel, and grabbed his leg causing him to fall. He took out his machete and stabbed it into Titus's arm. Titus screamed, dropped his sword, wrapped his hand around his arm and rolled over. Samuel stood up and kicked him in the chest. Titus staid down. When Samuel went for another kick, Titus was ready. He jumped up, punched Samuel to the ground, and bit his neck.

Nobody in the Districts, or the Capitol knew what happened next because the broadcast cutout. The 57th Hunger Games, had just became the first ever Hunger Games to be temporarily cut from broadcast. On viewing screens everywhere, the message **'****sorry, but we are experiencing technical difficulties please stand bye'** was displayed.

**Game Makers Control Room **

The game makers had seen Titus do the same thing to Corinne Blansheft earlier that day, and they weren't about to let it happen again.

The game makers turned off all the cameras in the arena.

Seneca Crane could not believe his eyes. A tribute using other tributes as their food source?! Not in his Hunger Games!

"Fire cannon?" asked a game maker.

"No, hold cannon, and keep an eye on Mr. Titus for me, will you?" Replied Seneca

"Alright."

Seneca grabbed the phone. He was receiving a call from President Coriolanus Snow.

**Caesar Flickman's Studio**

The crowd was in an uproar. Caesar was frantically answering questions. Most of which he didn't know the answer to, such as "when are the games coming back on?" Or, "is that tribute dead?" And of course the most asked question. "Will that lunatic win?" The announcer attempted to calm everyone down, but failed.

Caesars answer to mostly everything was either yes or no. Most of the audience didn't like his answers though, and some started to leave. Caesar had no idea what to do.

"Please! Everyone remain seated. The games will be back on soon!" He said. He tried saying things to calm down his audience, like talking about past games, and past tributes, and even victors. It was all to much for him to handle.

Then the booing started up again and Caesar left the stage.

**Arena 8:30 p.m.**

The hovercraft flew down to retrieve the corpse of Samuel Greaf. The pilot searched the arena floor for a body, but could only find traces of blood on the ground. He knew it was down there somewhere, but was hesitant of what to do to retrieve it. Two peacekeeper's climbed down from the hovercraft, with stun guns pointed at a tree. One advanced while the other one stayed behind and waited. Behind the tree, Titus ate the body of Samuel. As the peacekeeper approached him, he grew hostile. When he pulled out his sword, the peacekeeper panicked and shot his stun gun. Titus dropped the sword and fell to the ground flinching.

**Game Makers Control Room**

"Snow, I know it was a mistake to do that, said Seneca."

"Yes it was a mistake, a very big one if that! As necessary as it may have been, inconvenience will not be tolerated. " Said Snow

"Was I supposed to allow the craze Titus was causing to go on?!"

"Titus is done. I want him dead by tonight! And I better not hear of another incident with you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Seneca.

Seneca gave orders to eliminate Titus. The game maker's went straight to work.

They brought up Titus's location on the big screen. They zoomed in on the hill behind him. One of the game maker's created giant snow boulders, and sent them to the game maker's screen beside him. She placed the boulders on top of the hill.

"How are these?" She asked.

"Excellent." Said Seneca.

**Arena 8:40 p.m.**

As Titus was just waking up from being stunned, he turned his head to site of an avalanche of incoming of boulders and small rocks, headed straight for him. He couldn't move any other part of his body, and just watched as the boulders grew closer, and closer.

The game maker's turned back on the cameras in the arena, and finally sounded Samuel's' cannon, and then Titus's. It left the district citizens wondering, and the Capital citizens wondering, but Seneca figured it was best for their sake. Orders were then given to start a blizzard.

**8:50**

Clinton, Arianna, and Trenton hurried to find shelter.

"This is stupid! I told you guys we should've freakin moved it before!" Said Clinton.

"There was no way of knowing this was going to happen, you can't exactly predict the elements in the Hunger Games," said Trenton.

Clinton shot him a look.

There jackets no longer did them any good. Clinton spotted a cave surrounded by some trees up ahead, so they attempted to walk just a little further. The blizzard was blowing in fast and it was becoming harder, and harder to see anything.

**Clinton's POV**

**I was completely annoyed by the fact that we hadn't left our spot earlier. As we grew closer to the cave, I noticed something dropping from the sky. I immediately knew it was from sponsors. The parachute silently dropped; attached to a box. Each of us so eager to open the short metal box that it seemed as if we had all forgotten how cold it was. Trenton backed away after he read the paper wrapped over the container. **

**Watch out- Wiress and Beetee**

**In the box, was a small spear, with a silver handle, and I quickly declared ownership of it. I could tell by the look on her face that, Arianna wanted it too but I guess we will never find out who it was truly for, but as of now it was mine. It bothered me to reason about what "watch out"****was supposed to mean, or why we would get a sponsored weapon in a time like this. I tried my best to remove the obvious thought in my head that something was coming, but found it extremely difficult. I wondered how the other tributes were doing. **

**When Trenton shouted something ****was**** coming. I reacted fast and turned around to face whatever lied behind me. At first all we heard was growling, and howling, as if whatever was hidden in the snow was calling its friends. Then the noises stopped. I was really quiet for a good 30 seconds, until a creature with the head of a wolf, and the giant mass of a polar bear leaped out into the opening. Only creature's like these come from the Capital. At first it seemed we could possibly kill it until 3 smaller ones jumped out behind it. We started running straight for the cave, but the snow covering our boots was slowing us down. It was only a matter of time until the falling snow blocked our view of the cave. So we decided to stay and fight. One of the smaller mutts ran at my district partner. She got ready to use her knife. She called for help and I ran over. It lunged at her, and she slit its throat. It immediately dropped and began squirming on the ground. I used my spear to put it out of its misery. Then the rest of them came at us. We could probably take on 1 at a time, but definitely not three at once. We ran straight for what we could still see to be the cave. I helped Arianna crawl into the narrow entrance and waited for Trenton. When I looked around for him, he was standing in front of the entrance, staring at me.**

"**Come on Trenton! Let's go!" I shouted.**

**He just stood there and stared at me.**

"**My sister used to be the only thing keeping my head from hanging by a rope. I hated living in District 7, but she somehow managed to make life better. Now that she's dead, I've realized that you can't hold onto your past and expect to live peacefully, but I'm not ready to forget my past, I'm ready to see my sister." **

**I watched him run off in the opposite direction, and the mutts soon began to chase him. I slipped through the cave entrance, and sat down beside Arianna.**

"**He's not coming back, is he?" she asked.**

**"Nope," I responded.**

**BOOM! The cannon sounded.**

**And for a long time we just sat there. Mourning the loss of our fellow ally.**

* * *

**No more chapter updates for a while.**

**Please Review! **


	6. The Morning Feast

**Arena 7:40 p.m.**

As the sun shine brightly began through the trees, down upon the thick snow covered arena, it was clear that the blizzard was over.

**Clintons POV**

**I left our cave to make sure no one was nearby. The sides of the cave were almost completely covered by ice. As I walked further off, I realized there was nothing left on the ground that may have symbolized the events that happened last night. Farther ahead, I found Trenton's backpack. It didn't make since at first, as he was wearing it when he died, but then I figured he must have thrown it off when he was running. He probably still wanted us to be able use its contents. It was a clever move, and I can't say I would've thought to do the same thing. **

**When I arrived back at the cave, I sat the bottle of snow I had collected on the ground, and placed the backpack beside it.**

"**Where'd you get that", Arianna asked.**

"**I'm pretty sure it belonged to Trenton, unless one of the mutts dropped it." I responded sarcastically.**

**She grinned and walked over to me, to sit down. "How many tributes are left, I saw 6 in the sky last night when the anthem played," she said. **

**Well, if I'm correct, all of the careers are still alive. There's still the girl from 8, both tributes from District 2, and I think the boy from 5. So not including us, 8. **

The careers sat around the artificial fire they had got from the cornucopia. Daniel drunk some water, and ate the rest of the bread from his bag.

"Do we have any fruit left" he asked.

Coral Marsh reached in her bag and pulled out a large container of dried fruit, and handed it to Daniel.

Thomas stood up and pointed at the trees.

A few feet away from the careers, Cornelius sparks and the District 8 female stood against the trees. The careers took out their weapons and began to approach them. Cornelius pulled out 2 knives from his belt, while the girl from 8 readied her bow and took out an arrow. Steven hurled his spear, which missed when Cornelius stepped to the side. The girl shot an arrow in Coral's direction, piercing her arm. Coral removed the arrow, and ran at her. She tackled the girl to the ground and readied to stab her in the neck. Coral found her surprisingly strong for a girl that spends her entire life making cloths, as she had a firm grip on her arm barely keeping the knife from cutting through the skin. Cornelius threw a knife at Willow, setting her off. She threw her ax, landing it in his stomach. He choked on his own blood, and he soon could no longer breathe.

BOOM. His cannon sounded.

The girl used her free hand to grab an arrow, and stabbed it into Corals forehead, and sprinted back into the trees. Thomas and the others hurried over to see how bad the wound was. The arrow was deep, and Coral was slowly dying.

"Does it hurt?" Thomas asked.

"No, I can't feel much," she replied.

Thomas tried loosening the arrow. Coral winced at the pain.

"Don't, she said, I don't want to go on". I've had enough.

She died only minutes later in his arms. He closed her eyes and rested her head on the ground. He allowed a tear to trickle down his face before slowly wiping it away. He had never known he cared this much about his partner, and tried to stop his tears. He had just seen the Hunger Games in a different way, rather than just seeing it as a way to earn fame and fortune.

"You alright," asked Daniel.

"Ya I'm fine, he said, we better back away so they can get the body".

He walked off, the tears came back, and he started screaming.

**10:00 p.m.**

When the rest of the careers had fallen asleep, Thomas who offered to keep watch packed his stuff and left the group. With his district partner gone, he no longer had a reason to stay with the careers. He had no idea where he was headed, but he continued straight.

**Gamemaker's Control room**

Seneca Crane announced to the gamemaker's that he wanted a feast held in the morning. He gave the details, and waited to see what they came up with. He requested for the feast to have an abundant supply of freshly prepared food, medicine, and weapons. Enough things he figured the tributes would need, and fight over. He liked what he was seeing.

**Arena, 8:40a.m.**

Arianna hurried to wake Clinton up.

"Clinton, wake up!" She whispered.

Clinton's eyes shot open, and he was ready and alert.

"Yes, what is it?" He yelled.

Arianna put a finger to her lips, and made the hush sound.

"There's an announcement", she said.

Clinton and Arianna hurried outside.

"Attention tributes. There will be a feast held at the cornucopia. Food, medicine, and weapons will be supplied, and it will surely be something you won't want to miss." And then the tributes only communication from the outside world signed off.

"We're going; Arianna said while getting together her things, "I'm tired of eating the same thing every day and drinking only snow".

Clinton looked confused. There was no doubt the careers would be there, and it made no sense to attend such an event that could easily cost their lives. But he too felt as if he wanted to takes some risks. He thought for a second, and then decided that he too would go.

"Alright", he said.

"Then we better hurry up, I think we might've lost the path to the cornucopia a few days back." She said.

They did their best to follow the trail they had made, on their way to the cave.

**Cornucopia, 8:49 p.m.**

Silver Jennice, the girl from 8, looked both ways before dashing to the side of the cornucopia. She heaved herself up the black metal structure. When she reached the top, she laid flat on her stomach, and got in a comfortable position. She loaded her bow, and prepared to aim.

Daniel and Willow, the remaining careers, were on their way to the party. Daniel armed with his spears and baton, and Willow armed with her axes and daggers, expected to wait in the bushes for tributes to walk by. They were pretty sure that the feast wasn't going to end the games, but they were also both mentally prepared to end each other if it was. They hurried to the cornucopia to get in on the action.

Clinton and Arianna did their best to follow the snow covered pathway. They knew they were getting close, when they found the opening they used to rest at.

Thomas could see the cornucopia from where he was sitting, along with the river Arianna once drunk from. He thought about going, but decided to just sit tight, and watch it all go down. After all, he had food, weapons, and medical gear, and he had no reason to waste his energy.

The District 2 tributes appeared on scene, and took as much supplies as possible. The boy filled a container with stuffing and gravy, grabbed a spear and was ready to leave.

"Come on!" he screamed.

He didn't get an answer, and turned around to see his partner lying on the ground. He ran and kneeled beside her, and noticed the arrow sticking out of her neck. He quickly looked up and saw the arrow aimed at his head.

Clinton and Arianna heard the cannons fire, and spotted the killer on top of the cornucopia.

"I can get the girl, are you sure you want to do this." He asked her.

She nodded, and they both ran out into the opening.

Arianna ran for the table, while Clinton went for Silver. She took her aim off of Arianna, and turned around to Clinton, who was hoisting himself up.

"Sorry this spots been taken", she said with a smile.

Clinton almost lost his grip, when an arrow was shot into his arm.

"Your friend might be having some trouble of her own", Silver said, pointing her bow at the careers, which were coming out from the bushes.

Clinton grabbed her leg, and yanked it to the ground, buying him some time to climb up. He punched her in the stomach, and took out his knife. Before he could stab her, she rolled off the edge and landed perfectly on her feet. The girl grabbed a curved knife and a large bottle of water and ran off.

Arianna grabbed as many things as she could safely carry, and began to run off. Daniel knocked her in the back with his baton, causing her to drop most of her things. Clinton jumped on top of him, and stabbed him with his knife. Daniel shoved him off, and grabbed one of his spears. Daniel swung it, causing Clinton to duck. He was punched in the side and fell down again. But this time when Daniel went for the stab, Clinton held up his knife, right when Daniel lunged.

BOOM!

Willow turned around to see her ally dead. When she turned back around, Arianna had already ran back to the safety of the trees and disappeared. Clinton grabbed a sword and ran off too. Willow yelled with anger.

Clinton made it to Arianna, and collapsed from running. Both panting hard, they put away the things they had managed to grab, and applied medicine to their wounds.

Slowly but at a steadied pace, they made their way back to the cave.


	7. The Ice Dragon

**Arena 4:30p.m.**

Arianna's back was covered in bruises.

She touched one of them and flinched, "do we have any pain killers left?" she asked.

Clinton stared at her, "why, does it hurt?"

Arianna nodded.

"Then put some snow on it, that should help."

She grabbed a bag, and filled it with snow.

"We have to have some, I grabbed some at the feast."

Clinton sighed, "If I hadn't had left some of the supplies we had, we wouldn't have been able to get very far."

She scowled, "what did you leave, and what did you keep?"

"I thought you saw me do this!" Clinton said.

"No I didn't, I just remember running from the cornucopia earlier, I think." She looked confused.

Clinton squeezed his face, I left the chopped potatoes, the pain killers, and the knife. "And I kept the bag of food, the sword, burn medicine, and water."

"You left the pain killers, for burn medicine? What the heck are we supposed to be doing with burn medicine? Do you see some invisible fire somewhere?" she stood up.

"You saw me drop the stuff, you even helped me take it back out! What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"There's 5 of us left, I think we should split up now."

Clinton was shocked.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, but not for long, we should split up now."

Clinton packed his stuff, he didn't say a word back to Arianna, and started walking. When he realized he had just left the cave without trying to claim it he didn't turn back around. If Arianna got hurt, he didn't want to be the one responsible. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped to think about what he was doing. He had no place to head too, and he was in the open.

He put his hand around his neck, and removed his necklace. His district token was a golden cross, with small metal gears connected to its sides. His mother had given it to him after the reaping.

He held the cross with his two fingers, closed his eyes, and prayed.

* * *

Willow looked around some trees, hoping she'd find something. As much as she hated to admit it, she no longer held that big of a chance of winning. As she continued to walk, she found foot prints. After following the foot prints, she came across a small tent. Willow grabbed her lighter, and lit a match.

* * *

To the sound of footsteps, Silver quickly walked outside the tent. She raised her bow at Willows face.

"Get back!" She yelled at Willow.

Instead, Willow threw her match at the tent, and started a fire. Startled by her sudden movement, Silver shot an arrow in Willow's hand.

"No!" Silver screamed.

She dropped her weapon and ran to the tent.

Willow removed the arrow, and took Silver's backpack she left on the ground. She grabbed the bow as well and left the scene.

**Game Makers Control Room**

"Have you finished up with the earthquake yet?" Seneca asked.

No, but we finished the snake mutts, replied a gamemaker.

"Anything to draw the tributes together?"

"They have enormous fangs, and their venom melts human flesh."

She pulled it up on the screen.

"Are those the ones from last year? Seneca said, raising an eye, the tributes sliced off their heads like they were nothing!"

"Yes, but-, Seneca cut her off.

"I want something new! We need something new. And all we've done so far has already been done!" The gamemakers had stopped doing what they were doing, and were now listening to Seneca.

"Do any of you have something new?" He asked.

I've been working on this, said James, a gamemaker.

On his screen, was something that resembled a dragon but was completely made of ice.

"I like it, what does it do?" Seneca asked.

"It spits fireballs, and its only weak point is its chest. It also has wings, and can fly pretty high", James said excitedly. The gamemaker showed Seneca some more things it could do, and he came to a conclusion.

"It's perfect," said Seneca.

**Caesar Flickman's stage**

Caesar had regained his audience's attention, from the incident before.

"Alright everyone, we have five tributes left. The games are getting good, don't you think?"

The crowd agreed.

"Our remaining tribute from 8, Silver Jennice!"

The crowd applauded when her tribute picture appeared on screen, but quickly stopped when the picture turned to her live feed in the arena. She was wrapping a cloth around her arm. She had a second degree burn.

"We'll go back to Silver later, but now Arianna Phan! "

Caesar went over all the tributes current locations and finished with Thomas's.

"Prepare your self-everyone! If Clinton and Thomas keep walking straight, they'll run right into each other! He said, that's going to be interesting!"

The crowd gasped.

**Arena 10:08p.m.**

Clinton sat down to rest, and looked up at the artificial sky. He wasn't in a tree, or hidden by some bushes, his legs also hurt from walking but he didn't care. He could fall asleep right there and then.

It was pitched black, not even cold anymore, and it felt like his room at home.

Boom!

He turned around quickly expecting a cannon to have fired. Just a few feet from him, was a blue ball of fire that had knocked down some trees when it hit the ground. He backed up fast, causing the item in his pocket to rub against his leg. He started to take it out, and remembered it was the burn medicine. Clinton smiled.

He rubbed his burning hot arms that stung from the close exposure, and took a deep breath.

He saw another fireball drop from the sky, followed by a scream. He took out his sword and approached the place he heard the scream come from. In front of him Thomas laid on the ground with a hole the size of a small boulder in his chest. He had small sparks around the hole, and was trying not to yell.

Clinton remembered his face. He was a career.

"Finish me! Stop the pain", Thomas said.

"What did this?" asked Clinton, searching the sky.

"It was big! Replied Thomas, please just finish me", He closed his eyes.

Clinton sighed and raised his sword. He stabbed it into Thomas's neck.

Boom. The cannon sounded.

Clinton grabbed the deceased careers backpack and looked up at the sky to the sight of a dragon like mutt, made of ice. It shot another fireball and Clinton started running. The dragon mutt shot across the sky giving chase. It stopped in front of him, and shot fire. He dropped to the ground, and the ball of light passed over him.

He sprung back up and swiped at its head. His sword hit the side of it, and bounced back. It fell on the ground, not even leaving a dent. Clinton jumped for it, just before the ice dragon swung its tail at him. He picked up his sword and started running, taking out a knife. The dragon shot a fireball at Clinton, missing, and knocked down a few trees, catching them on fire.

Clinton stopped and tried to take aim. He threw his knife as the mutt was moving, going for a hit on its head, but missing and hitting its side.

The mutt roared, which sounded to Clinton like it was hurt and flipped to its side mid-air. Under the ice on its chest, Clinton could see a glowing red rock that looked like a heart. He grabbed another knife and threw it at its underside again, this time it stuck. The mutt roared in pain. He picked the one on the ground up and got ready to throw it as well. Right as he did, the creature shot a fireball right as he threw the knife. Clinton ducked. The knife flew into the dragon's area where its heart was, causing it to spin out of control and crash into a tree. The impact caused its underside to crack, and then explode into millions of pieces.

Clinton flew back when a few large pieces of ice hit him. He flipped sideways and landed on the ground.

* * *

Arianna looked up at the smoke filled sky and started crying.


	8. Clinton's Reaping

**I'd like to thank all of my readers for their support, and reviews. Everything is greatly appreciated, and I love feedback and constructive criticism.**

**Remember, please review!**

* * *

**District 3, before the games**

* * *

Clinton Dachner started up on his morning push ups. Some miles away, lightning shot down from the clouds and he knew he would need to go in soon. His family had one of the nicest houses in District 3, and they could thank his father, Dawson, for that one.

The door slammed open.

"If you don't get your butt in here, his father said staring up at the sky, it's about to storm!"

Clinton turned around and rolled his eyes, "Is there a reason why you're home at the moment, dad?"

Dawson blinked a couple of times. He opened his mouth, intending to say something but no words came out.

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't you be working now?" Clinton said.

His dad turned back towards the house, "I got a day off," he said.

Dawson Dachner stormed into the small kitchen. He kicked the wall and put his head in his arms. His wife ran into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

Dawson looked at his wife with red puffy eyes, "Were losing him Claire, I think he's going to volunteer tomorrow!"

Claire's mouth dropped open, "how do you know?"

"He's been out all day, and… the look he gave me."

Clinton walked inside, wiping his face with a towel.

"Are you all talking about me again?" He said, sitting down his weights.

"Honey", his mother said, is this about Steven?"

Clinton looked to the ground.

"No, he said, it's for Steven."

Claire squeezed her eyes shut and opened them.

"What's for Steven?"

"You know how I felt when he died, he paused to let it sink in, I don't want another person feeling the same way, at least not this year, so I'm going to do something." he said.

"Son, your 15." Said Dawson.

"Yes, and the requirements state I have to be at least 12."

There are no requirements! And I am not going to sit here with your father and watch you die a terrible death! Your name gets picked out of a bowl, and you have no choice but to participate. You're automatically a tribute, and at the slight chance of someone volunteering-

"I'm a choice mom, I am going to be that poor person's choice! And besides, I'm not going to die like Steven. Whichever way it happens, I'm not going to feel it. And you know that."

"Clinton, don't you dare bring your condition into this." said his father.

"Ya, I'm going too, I have CIPA!" And I'll be completely fine!"

Clinton grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He passed the other houses, and ran down the streets of District 3. He passed his friend's house, and the building where the scientists worked in. the building he was looking for was just up a head. He took off his coat and bent down to crawl into the small hole in the side of an abandoned factory.

He did exceptionally well in school and work, and he knew there would be many things he would miss from his district. Would it be his friends, his work, or even his family, he knew he would miss it all and didn't expect to make it home if he did in deed volunteer.

He had came here many times before, and already had a sleeping bag in a corner with a few empty bottles of water around it. He removed his boots, and quickly fell asleep.

Later that night, his father came and helped him back to their house. Dawson knew that if they didn't show up, or if they were late, their penalty would be death.

* * *

Agoura Karen's finished up on her last-minute makeup, and waited by the Justice Building. She walked frantically around the stage. This was her first year as an escort, and she had won the title at an event in the capital. She gladly accepted the offer, and was still unable to see the horribleness of what she agreed to do. She had read her lines over and over, and could only wait to say them as soon as the time came.

Clinton's parents were teary eyed at their inability to stop their son from volunteering. They had said goodbye, but felt it had already been to long since they did. They had watched him do this before, but grew even sadder knowing ahead of time what he was about to do. They embraced each other as they watched Clinton get his finger pricked and walk into the group of other boys his age.

"Welcome, welcome!" It is time for us to pick this year's tributes to represent District 3, in the 57th HUNGER GAMES!"

Agoura said her welcome speech with a lot of excitement, hoping to get her audience pumped. No one smiled or blinked. She had been told this would happen and was prepared. She had the annual video played, and then continued.

"Ladies first!" She said.

She reached in the bowl on the stool next to her and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Arianna Phan!"

All the girls turned their heads to look at the girl with the brown hair. Most of the other girls siged and watched Arianna walk forward.

Agoura placed her hand on the 15 year olds shoulder and reached her hand in the other bowl.

"Clause Foryard!"

Just as the small boy started up the stage,

"I volunteer!"

All eyes turned too another small boy.

"Alrighty then! Said Agoura, what's your name?"

"Benny Foryard!" said the boy loud and clear.

"No! I volunteer," yelled Clinton.

Eyes turned from Benny to Clinton. He squeezed his way through and walked up on stage. Clause ran off the stage and to his brother. Benny smiled at Clinton.

Agoura could not believe her luck. Not one, but two tribute volunteering at her very first reaping! She didn't know she was that good. She quickly spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen the tributes of the 57th Hunger Games! Please look forward to watching them in the arena!"

Everyone started to leave, while the two peacekeepers on stage helped Agoura escort Clinton and Arianna.

They were given 5 minutes each to say goodbye to love ones or friends before they left for their trip to the capital.

* * *

"Son do you know I love you?" Clinton's father asked.

"Yes." Clinton said holding back tears.

"Okay that's all that matters."

His dad patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

Clinton's mom started to tear up, but covered his mouth when he started to say something. She opened his hand and placed what would be his district token in it.

She kissed his forehead, before leaving the room.

The peacekeepers took him to a large car and he watched other ones take his parents in another direction.

He and Arianna were told to sit tight, as their mentors Wiress and Betee entered the car. Arianna's cheeks were red, and her head was in her hands. He had never known her before, and wondered why he wasn't crying too.

"Wonderful reaping. Don't you think?" Agoura asked the two tributes.

Neither of them responded, and the two mentors shot her a look.

Clinton sat back and looked out the window. He watched as the car left his district, and he felt the anxiety run through him.

I would be a few hours until they boarded the train, and he knew things would really happen from there. He knew that he would most likely never see District 3 again.


	9. The Victor

**I turned my flashlight back off, not wanting to hurt her eyes. In the dark, it's hard to tell if someone's crying if they're not making any noise.**

**Before the games, Tribute interviews**

"And now for our District 3 female tribute, Arianna Phan!" Caesar said with enthusiasm.

Arianna ran out on stage and waved to the crowd. She loved the idea of people cheering for her and hurried over to the chair by Caesar. On her way over, she stumbled and fell, completely forgetting about the fact that she was wearing the red high hilled shoes her stylists had dressed her in.

She sat down next to Caesar and frowned.

"Cheer up Arianna, Caesar said, you're going to be facing challenges much worse than walking across a stage out in the arena. Am I right?"

The crowd cheered and applauded, and Arianna regained her smile.

"So Arianna, do you expect to win the games," he asked her.

She swallowed, thought for a second and then leaned in by the microphone. "Of course, I would have to say no," was all she could come up with.

The crowd showed disappointment, leaving Arianna with no idea what to say.

"That's too bad," the man said.

"Are you alright? Caesar asked, "You're sweating like crazy!"

Arianna smirked, "it's nothing I just fell like I'm burning up over here." She touched her forehead and noticed Caesar was serious.

"I see, I bet you just can't wait for that cold glass of water right after this, now can you?" She looked confused, but decided to just laugh along with the crowd.

They talked a bit more, and few more questions were answered. The buzzer sounded, and Arianna jumped. She had gotten worse.

"Times up! Caesar said, let's give her a hand".

Some people clapped and cheered, while the majority of the crowd remained silent. Some even booed.

Arianna no longer wanted to be seen by the audience and quickly left the stage. She passed Clinton who was wearing a black dress shirt with a tie, on her way out. She grew annoyed by his attempt to contain the laughter that was slowly escaping his mouth.

"Don't get mad at me", he said in response to her glare. He then left when he heard Caesar announce his name.

She walked out of the door passed the line of tributes, and headed over to the banquet table. The nearest glass was left of her, and she grabbed it. She poured it over her head and immediately dropped it. It shattered across the floor, and all eyes were now on her. She hadn't bothered to look, and as soon as the substance from the glass slid down her head and touched her lips, she knew it was wine.

She grabbed a handful of napkins, and spit into them. The taste was still in her mouth, so she tried drinking cups of water.

She looked up at the viewing screen and saw Clinton. It made her feel somewhat better knowing her district partners speech was no better than hers, as the boy refused to answer any questions let along speak. She didn't see why he couldn't have just acted like this before.

When Clinton finally came back, Arianna was completely ready to laugh at him.

"Are you having a bad day or something he asked, looking at her wine stained dress and the broken glass on the floor, and were you just drinking wine?"

She smiled with a sinister look, "And if I was, why would it matter? It's not like I'm going to get another chance to try it later. And by the way, what the heck were you doing on your interview?!"

She broke out laughing at the look on Clintons face as he remembered his reason.

"Okay I get it, you can... he shut his mouth at the sudden realization that Arianna was vomiting all over the floor. The other tributes that were now hanging around the banquet table with their mentors, they all found it mostly amusing. Especially the careers.

"Are you all right," Clinton asked shocked.

"I think so, but I'm definitely going to need some towels," Clinton ran off.

Arianna turned her head to the sound of someone approaching. It was Willow Wilcox.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked, looking down at Arianna who was now sitting on the floor.

"I want to hear you ask me that in the arena," replied Arianna.

Willow turned around to walk away, "you wish."

"You're going to regret bothering me later," Willow turned around and started back towards Arianna.

"Did you just threaten me?!" She asked confused.

"You could call it that," said Arianna.

"You just wait, you crazy little bitch. I'm going at you the first chance I get," Willow responded in a meaner tone.

Clinton passed Willow, who he could clearly tell was angry. He asked Arianna what had happened. The careers were watching them now.

"She just got mad," he was told.

He looked back over and saw Willow pointing at them from their area. After they had heard what she had to say, they all started laughing.

"Why would you bother with someone like her, she's just going to tell the others to go after us"

Arianna stared at her, "She came over here."

"Whatever, here's your towels." He handed her the two towels he had gotten from the rack outside.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded and finished cleaning up the mess she made. She dropped the towels on the table and they left to find their mentors.

**Arena, 9:55 p.m.**

Clinton woke up smelling like smoke. He had dried blood on his leg, and immediately remembered the events that had happened the night before wondering how long he had been out for. He felt for his sword and couldn't find it. On the ground was instead Thomas's backpack. He pulled out some bandages and disinfectant and treated his leg wound. It was covered in mud.

He pushed himself up, and grabbed a stick. Just like the start of the games, he would once again be using a stick to support himself. He had also found a flashlight in the bag, and figured he'd need it for later.

Four people were left, and he knew this would be the day the victor would be decided. Just why did he have to injure himself at a time like this. With one shot being all it would take for the girl from 8's bow to nail him in the temple, he wouldn't stand a chance. He couldn't believe Arianna had made it into the top four as well, and didn't want it to come down between the two of them. He couldn't imagine them still working as ally's at a time like this.

He thought about waiting for everyone to fight and try to win by default, but he knew the gamemakers would probably draw them together to make the games ending as bloody as possible.

He climbed the top of a small hill and got down on his stomach. He could barely make out Silver, who was arming herself with what was left of the supplies in the cornucopia. The careers must not have taken it all, Clinton figured. He watched Silver grab a small knife and noticed she had burn marks on her, and was missing some of her hair. Last time he saw her, she was clean from cut wounds or any other physical markings. She had somehow been doing better than all of them.

Arianna had packed what she would needed and was headed to the cornucopia. The games almost always end at the cornucopia, and since Arianna was already familiar with the way there, making her way back wouldn't be a problem.

She had the spear Clinton gave her, a couple of knives, and a bottle of water. It wasn't much, but it was going to have to do. She still had plans of teaching Willow a lesson, but she was nearly killed by her last time. And taking her on while she was probably fully armed wouldn't be very smart.

**Training center, waiting room**

It was the last day of training and the private training sessions were just beginning.

All pairs of tributes shared a bench while waiting their turn. Clinton watched the District 2 boy exit the training room. When Arianna got up to go, he had a burst of anxiety.

He wasn't going long until his name was called, and he still hadn't decided on what he was going too do. His mentors had told him to stay short on how many skills he showed off for he wouldn't seem like a threat for his other competitor's when his score came out.

Arianna headed back out, and wiped her face with her hand.

"Clinton Dachner," boomed the speaker by the door.

When entered the training center, he noticed the gamemakers were too busy talking to care about what he was doing. He purposely knocked over a rack of spears. To the vibrating noise, the gamemakers turned their heads in his direction. He was told he had fifteen minutes.

He grabbed one of the spears off the ground and stepped back. After turning to see if the gamemakers were watching, he took aim at a dummy. The point of the spear flew directly into the mark on the dummy's head. He restricted himself from showing his excitement and threw another one at its chest. He nailed it again.

He had the gamemakers full attention now, and he grabbed some throwing knives. Throw after throw, he hit the target every time.

Just as he picked up a sword, Seneca spoke.

"Thank you, your time is up."

When Clinton left the session, he realized that his time had been stopped at ten minutes.

**Arena, 10:08 p.m.**

Clinton didn't dare risk shinning his flashlight in Silvers direction. As far as he knew, she still had her bow, and would easily be able figure out where the lights source was coming from. He had also found his sword. His knife wouldn't do him to well as he for whatever reason he became terrible at throwing it in the arena.

**10:18p.m. Clinton Pov**

**It's been a while now and nothing's happened. I'm becoming more and more tempted to turn on my light, because of my constant feeling that someone is approaching. I heard a clang come from the direction of the cornucopia, and know it's probably just Silver. She hasn't been moving much either, and until then I had thought she left.**

**Another sound came from somewhere near the area that she was at, and I gripped my sword. I could see its shadow as the figure stood in the moonlight. Now knowing it was human, I could make out ribbons flying from the almost hidden head and knew it could only be one person.**

**Capital, District 3's viewing room**

Agoura, Beetee and Wiress, Clinton and Arianna, and both stylists sat on a large couch. In front was a TV, that would soon display each tributes training score. A countdown with 5 minutes left was currently being shown.

"Isn't this exiting?" Beetee asked, who was fixing his glasses in place.

"Yes, you definitely get the butterflies," responded Wiress.

"What?" Clinton asked. And everyone started laughing.

The countdown stopped, and the anthem played. The list was displayed with each tributes name having a number by it being something such as 1 to 12, with twelve being the highest score you could get, followed by each tributes picture.

**District 1**

**Willow Wilcox 9**

**Daniel Stevens 10**

**District 2**

**District 2 female 8**

**District 2 male 10 **

**District 3**

**Arianna Phan: 7**

**Clinton Dachner 11**

**District 4**

**Thomas Marque, 8**

**Coral Marsh, 7**

**District 5**

**Cornelius Sparks, killed by: 7**

**Nesmith Mite, killed by: 4**

**District 6**

**Titus Malone, 8**

**Maggie Maven, 2**

**District 7**

**Trenton Dasher, 4 **

**District 7 female, 5**

**District 8**

**Silver Jennice, 9**

**Anthony Taylor, 5**

**District 9**

**Samuel Greaf, 7**

**District 9 female, 3**

**District 10**

**Roland Leyland, 4**

**Corrine Blanksheft, 6**

**District 11**

**District 11 female, 2**

**Quarter Spandex, 5**

**District 12**

**District 12 female, 5**

**District12 male, 4**

"Oh Clinton," said Beetee looking at his high score, "you're not trying to encourage a rivalry with the careers are you?"

Clinton, shook his head, "Once I started showing off, I just couldn't stop. It was like I was having too much fun."

Beetee had a look of concern, but congratulated them both. After all he admitted, he had only gotten a six in his games.

"Excellent job everyone! Shouted Agoura, praise for you both."

Clinton and Arianna both smiled.

"At least I should get some sponsors," he thought.

**Day of the games**

"Good luck." Was all Beetee could manage to say. He had grown to like Clinton, and for once he somehow didn't know how to word his thoughts. Clinton said goodbye, and left with the peacekeepers who shot a tracker in his arm, and led him to the hovercraft.

After he left the hovercraft, he was taken to a small room, where his stylists waited. She dressed him in a black shirt, and placed a jacket over him. She gave him some boots to put on and held back tears.

"I'm going to miss you Darlyne, he said, thank you for what you've done for me."

She kissed him on the forehead, "don't be so sure you're not coming back."

He stepped onto the launch pad and watched as the walls sealed around him. He waved goodbye to the person who was now getting smaller and smaller as he left the ground.

He was completely over taken by the cool breeze that hit him smack in the face. He spotted Arianna in between Quarter Spandex, and the District 7 girl. She pointed to the woods, but Clinton pointed to the cornucopia. She rolled her eyes.

As the countdown drew closer and closer to one, Clinton got in a ready possession to run.

**Arena 10:29**

Clinton got tired of sitting and took the long way around. He turned on his flashlight and ran full speed down the hill. He shined his light in the bushes, where he was sure the person was. He looked left and right, and bolted for the cornucopia. He saw Silver duck behind a crate at the sight of the light.

Clinton took out his knife and got set to end her. He took a breath and continued running. He turned around a moment too late to realize that Willow was coming from behind.

She tackled him to the ground holding him at knife point. Clinton rolled to side, now holding her to the ground. She managed to kick him in the stomach and regained her stance. As soon as Clinton got up, she knocked him in the jaw, and kicked him in the stomach again. He pulled out his sword, and she reached for her only ax. When she didn't feel it she knew she must've dropped. She caught a glimpse of her ax in front of the light from the flashlight, just as Clinton brought the point of his sword across her arm.

She yelled, and wrapped her hand around it. She ran for the ax, and ducked as Clinton swung his sword again. She picked it up with her good hand. He want for another stab, but she was prepared. She grabbed his wrist, kneed him and twisted. He fell forward and dropped the sword. She kicked him in the head. She raised her ax one handed to kill him.

Clinton heard a scream and the sound of someone struggling to breath. He grabbed his flashlight and shined it at Arianna, who was now holding Willow with a rope wrapped around her neck.

Willow's face was turning purple, and she only had seconds to live. Arianne threw her on the ground.

Willow looked at her shocked, and became even purpler.

"Who's the bitch now?!" she asked, asked she stabbed the knife in her hand, into Willow's head.

Boom! Went the cannon. Clinton for whatever reason was surprised to see his partner here. Arianna seemed to not acknowledge what had happened between the earlier.

"Where is she," asked Arianna.

Clinton pointed at the cornucopia, "in there."

They approached calmly.

"You go to that side I have this side," Clinton said.

Rustling, and movement could be heard coming from the center of the cornucopia.

"Clinton, watch out she's right…" Silver threw a knife into her chest.

Clinton reacted fast and stabbed the sword into Silver. She was dead.

**Clintons Pov**

**I ran over with all my things. I took off her bag and dumped everything out. The only medicine she had was ointment, and I dumped the entire contents of the container on her wound. She insisted on getting me to stop, trying to make me listen to reasons that didn't make sense, and I told** **her to hush. I turned my flashlight back off, not wanting to hurt her eyes. In the dark, it's hard to tell if someone's crying if they're not making any noise.**

**I had mixed feelings for everything, and hated hearing her say the games were over. I didn't want them to be over, because knew I loved her. I felt tears streaming down my face as I picked up a knife.**

"**End me Clinton now!"**

"**You're the victor!"**

**I felt for her face and put my lips onto hers. I could tell she was crying now.**

"**I love you," I said on last time, before plunging the knife into my stomach. My mouth felled with blood and her screams of anger, hurt, and sadness grew louder.**

**My eyes were closing shut, and I didn't even feel a thing. It's alright I thought, I have CIPA.**

**The victor of the 57****th**** Hunger Games, Arianna Phan. Said the speaker.**

Arianna kicked and screamed as doctors and nurses carried her in the hovercraft.

**3 days later**

Arianna Phan sat in the gorgeous chair provided to her by the capitol. She was wearing a golden crown, was fancily dressed, covered with all sorts of makeup from head to toe, she was also scar clean. There was a crowd of thousands in front of her ready to view the replays of the horror she had just awoken from hours before.

**Arianna's POV**

**I can't help but say that I don't deserve to be here. I mean no one does for killing people, but especially not me. I've been crowned and called a victor so many times since I've woken up, and I still refuse to believe I'm one. Clinton took his life for mine, and I will never be able to repay him for that. If anyone deserved to survive this, it should have been him. I know I'm going to have trouble watching the 3 hour recap of the games, who wouldn't.**

**District 3**

**Arianna Phan: VICTOR**

**Clinton Dachner, killed by: Clinton Dachner, suicide, sacrifice**

**District 1**

**Willow Wilcox, killed by: Arianna Phan, killed by knife to head**

**Daniel Stevens, killed by: Clinton Dachner, killed with a knife**

**District 2**

**District 2 female, killed by: Silver Jennice, arrow to head**

**District 2 male, killed by: Silver Jennice, arrow to neck**

**District 4**

**Thomas Marque, killed by: Injured by Ice Dragon mutt, finished off by Clinton Dachner**

**Coral Marsh, killed by: Silver Jennice, arrow to temple**

**District 5**

**Cornelius Sparks, killed by: Willow Wilcox, axe to stomach**

**Nesmith Mite, killed by: Polar Bear mutt's**

**District 6**

**Titus Malone, killed by: gamemaker caused avalanche**

**Maggie Maven, killed by: Bloodbath, Coral Marsh, knife in heart**

**District 7**

**Trenton Dasher, killed by polar bear mutts', sacrifice **

**District 7 girl, killed by: Willow Wilcox, hand to hand combat**

**District 8**

**Silver Jennice, killed by: Clinton Dachner, sword stab**

**Anthony Taylor, killed at: Bloodbath, Samuel Greif, neck snapped**

**District 9**

**Samuel Greaf, killed by: Titus Malone, Cannibalism**

**District 9 female, killed by: Blizzard**

**District 10**

**Roland Leyland, killed at: Bloodbath, Titus Malone, stomach sliced open with a sword**

**Corrine Blanksheft, killed by: Titus Malone, throat slit open**

**District 11**

**District 11 female, killed at: Bloodbath, Willow Wilcox, hand to hand combat**

**Quarter Spandex, killed by: Daniel Stevens, speared**

**District 12**

**District 12 female, killed at: Bloodbath, Coral Marsh, stabbed to death**

**District12 male, killed at: Bloodbath, Samuel Greaf, throat slit open**

**This fanfic isn't over! More to come. Please Review!**


	10. Aftereffects

**Flashback, Arianna's Pov, end of the 57****th**** Hunger Games**

**The hovercraft was flying over to take me out of the arena, and I was able crawl over to Clinton. I called his name twice and he didn't answer. When rolled him over to his back I could feel the warm blood dripping out of his mouth.**

**The hovercraft was now my only light source because Clinton had turned off his flashlight. I saw the knife sticking in him, and it only made my cries worsen.**

"**Please wake up!" I shouted.**

**He didn't answer and I started shaking him. The hovercraft landed behind me and the nurses and surgeons ran out.**

"**Please!" I shouted, and as I was dragged away, I could've sworn I had gotten the slightest feeling of his hand rubbing my leg. After all there hadn't been a cannon.**

**Victor's party**

Arianna leaned her head against the wall. She hated the party that was being thrown in honor of her victory, and wanted to leave. She was constantly being bothered by the capital citizens, and on rare occasions even asked to sign autographs.

She wasn't liking the way the lights were dimmed and had even been forced to wear another dress just like earlier.

Beetee walked over to congratulate her once again. When he didn't get a response, he started to pat her shoulder.

"Arianna, Beetee called, Arianna?"

Arianna grabbed Beetee by his neck, and held him against the wall. Beetee was surprised at first, but realized that he didn't blame her. He remembered that he had acted similar after returning from his games.

"It's alright, he said, the games over. You're safe now."

Wiress ran over, and attempted to release Beetee from Arianna's grip. She was shoved back as a result.

Arianna counted to ten (a technique one of her doctors had taught her) and took a deep breath before letting Beetee go.

"Thank you he said, pushing his glasses further up his nose, and it's going to be alright."

He walked over to Wiress, who then asked him several times if he was okay.

**Arianna's POV**

**My head was spinning like crazy, and my hourly headaches were coming back to bother me as well. I might as well try sneaking out to take some of the sleeping pills the doctor's gave me. Even if I did see Clinton and Willow die their terribly gruesome deaths in my nightmares, that I just so happened to have caused.**

**The games were never over, and Beetee knew that. If you end up surviving them, you just turn into some type of always alert and ready monster that you never come back from. And I had already started to show signs of being one. Sure you could hide it, but the hallucinations and the people visible to only myself would never go away.**

**Wiress called my name from afar. Probably too afraid to come over because she figured what had happened to Beetee could very well happen to her.**

"**Sweetie," she said, it's almost time for your meeting with the other… she stopped talking for a second and thought.**

**She usually gets lost in her thoughts mid conversation and it can get very annoying. This time Beetee wasn't around to help her.**

**-with the other victors," she said finishing up her sentence.**

**Oh great I thought. Now I would have to explain how Clinton and I killed off their very own mentored tributes. Detail by detail.**


End file.
